After the Dark: First Contact
| outsidegroup = | numberofpeople = 16 | apocalypse = Alien invasion | previousseason = Metro 2035 | nextseason = TBA}} is the thirty-second season of After the Dark. Hosts Fort Group NPCs Captive Group NPCs The Gang Timeline Prologue: *After earth has been invaded by an alien species North America has been wiped out, Europeans have been taken to mass concentration camps, Russia and China have been using all their artillery until the world suddenly ceased to receive news about them, Africa has been struck by a pandemic, nothing was known about the Middle East since the day the invasion started, major cities in southern Asia and Oceania have been isolated from the rest of the world. *Two Weeks into the invasions after the aliens have been aggressively exterminating the population of Rio de Janeiro 16 survivors meet up at Copacabana after having escaped a camp set nearby that was being overrun by aliens. *The group realises that they are being followed by a pack of five aliens, they proceed to run to Copacabana Fort. *They are cornered in the patio but the group being led by Nuno manage to break into the fort and lock themselves in it, however Ella, Tom, LeQuisha, Mikey, Nicholas, Wesley, Max and John can't get inside the fort in time and get captured by the aliens. 'Week 1: *The Captive Group were taken to an alien aircraft and flied to the top of a concentration camp at the top of Sugarloaf Mountain. *The Fort Group finds themselves in a dark room, they smell rotten flesh. Nuno finds a door, the group goes through it and find themselves in sleeping quarters, they find two corpses, they find some canned goods in the corner, three blankets, a jammed gun and a packet of cigarettes. *Upon being locked in the camp, the Captive Group met Cascada, one of LeQuisha's strippers. She explained that her and four more strippers had been surviving inside the strip club until they were captured and sent here. *With light coming from the sleeping quarters the fort group finds five more doors, they find a shower area from where they obtained seven spare sets of clothing, a storage room with ten weeks worth of supplies, a room leading to the cannons. *The Captives see a man being dragged to the centre of the camp, an alien digs its claws into the back of the man's neck and proceeded to communicate through the man. The alien explained that they intended to investigate the human species and told the survivors that if they collaborated peacefully they won't be any deaths. *The Fort Group finds an armoury and obtain two machine guns, two handguns and ten knives. * The Fort Group then explores the canteen where they find a door leading to a training area where they find two corpses, one laying on top of a handgun and another one holding a death note that Nuno reads. *After finding a flashlight the Fort Group decide to stay here for the week and go to sleep. *The Captive Group was analysed with some sort of alien technology. Cascada then guided the group to a set of tents. LeQuisha chooses to share a tent with Cascada and the other four strippers: Gabrielle, Jewel, Lucia and Africa. Wesley is joined by a young man called Oliver in his tent, they share tents. Category:Seasons Category:After the Dark